staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Listopada 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Domisie - Pokaz mody; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Strażnicy Dobrej Nowiny - Zdrajca wśród nas, odc. 10 (Tricked by a Traitor); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Tam i z powrotem - Babcia, odc. 19 (Foreign Exchange // Granny Gambit, ep. 19); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Między mamami ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Polskie Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 1 Motyl - niepylak apollo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 1 Czy będzie cieplej?; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Eko - reporter; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1372; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1760 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1895; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dotknij życia - Dum spiro spero. Póki żyję, nie tracę nadziei; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Przystań - odc. 6/13 - Krokodylek - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4558 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4773); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4559 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4774); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1761 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1373; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1896; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Paprotka na kotka, odc. 18 (One Good Fern Deserves Another); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:25 Przystań - odc. 7/13 - Po godzinach - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Okruchy życia - Córka Russellów (Russell Girl) 91'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Jeff Bleckner; wyk.:Amber Tamblyn, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Jennifer Ehle, Paul Wesley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Na tropie; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Na własne oczy - Amerykanin w PRL - u 42'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Piotr Morawski, Ryszard Kaczyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Czy lubisz Hitchcocka? (Ti piace Hitchcock?) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Dario Argento; wyk.:Elio Germano, Chiara Conti, Elisabetta Rocchetti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:55 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Ulica lemurów - Sypiając z wrogiem - odc. 1 (Lemur street - ep. 1 - Sleeping with the enemy); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja odc.6/48 - Mikołaj na diecie (Santa Apprentice ep. Plumped Up For Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 152 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Gilotyna - odc. 9; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Cogito - Cysterski szlak - W pradawnej sandomierskiej ziemi, Koprzywnica; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Cogito - Cysterski szlak - Szczyrzyc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Cogito - Centrum czyli Pogranicze - Anatol też lubi podróże; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Nabożeństwo ewangelicko - reformowane w Bełchatowie; relacja; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (22); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 136 Rocznica (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Anniversary)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Święta wojna - (307) Talent; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Zagadkowa blondynka - (4); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 694; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 1/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 43; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Rozmowy istotne - Jerzy Stuhr; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 332 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - odc. 105 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 19 - Locked In) - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 11/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 711); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? Wszystko, co powinniśmy wiedzieć o świńskiej grypie (Everything you need to know); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dr House - odc. 105 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 19 - Locked In); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV market 07:15 Wielka wygrana 08:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (142) 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich (49) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (66) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Samo życie (1348) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (246) 13:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (144 i 145) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (980) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Ostry dyżur (6) - serial obyczajowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich (22 i 24) - polski serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (981) - polski serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1349) - polski serial obyczajowy 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (315) - polski serial komediowy 20:30 LIVE! Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów: 4. kolejka fazy grupowej 20:45 LIVE! Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów: FC Dynamo Kijów - FC Inter Mediolan 22:45 LIVE! Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 23:00 Studio Lotto 23:10 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów: Skróty meczów 4. kolejki fazy grupowej 00:15 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:55 Mango Telezakupy 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej 08:00 Brzydula (200) - serial obyczajowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1179) - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Salon gry - teleturniej interaktywny 12:10 Mango Telezakupy 12:40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:40 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Agenci NCIS (10) - serial sensacyjny 15:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dok. 17:55 Brzydula (201)- serial obyczajowy 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1180) - polski serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Naznaczony (9) - serial kryminalny 22:30 W sieci zła - horror, USA 1998 (155 min) 01:05 Szymon Majewski show - program rozrywkowy 02:05 Uwaga! - magazyn 02:25 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 03:45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 04:40 Nic straconego TV 4 04:55 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 05:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06:55 Zbuntowani (86) - serial obyczajowy 07:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 08:55 Nie igraj z aniołem (113) - telenowela 09:55 Rodzina Serrano (47) - serial komediowy 11:35 Mała czarna - talk show 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Serrano (48) - serial komediowy 17:00 Mała czarna - talk show 18:00 Zbuntowani (87) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Nie ograj z aniołem (114) - telenowela 20:00 Na fali - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 (155 min) 22:35 Zły wpływ księżyca - horror, USA 1996 (100 min) 00:15 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - 4. kolejka fazy grupowej: AC Milan - Real Madryt 02:15 Mała czarna - talk show 03:10 Yes - Live at Montreux - koncert 04:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Puls Ziemi 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:09 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:13 Info Świat; magazyn 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama - flesz 16:55 Kronika Biznesu 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Panorama 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Forum gospodarcze 18:40 Z archiwum TVP Gdańsk 18:50 Puls ziemi 19:00 Bez cięcia 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:35 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Decydent George Bush (The Decider; Bush); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:36 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:28 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:38 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:00 Info Świat; magazyn 03:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:23 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 03:45 Cyber Świat; magazyn 03:57 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:07 Info Świat; magazyn 04:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia 05:22 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVN 7 05:25 Cena marzeń (56) 06:15 Na Wspólnej (506) 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 07:40 B jak brzydula (33) 08:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny (1) 09:45 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (6) 10:50 Telezakupy 12:30 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej 13:25 Cena marzeń (57) 14:25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 15:20 Dwóch i pół (3) 15:50 B jak brzydula (35) 16:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (7) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (2) 19:05 Przyjaciele (33) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (4) 20:05 Stare Iwy - film obyczajowy, USA 2003 22:20 Wyatt Earp - western, USA 1994 02:10 Go! Laski 04:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedyneczka - Nakrycia głowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Mosty ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Magazyn przechodnia - Ozdoby; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Miasto z morza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pożegnanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Zaproszenie - Sobie i potomności; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1367; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1745; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 140; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - KOCIOŁ CZAROWNIC; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Nasz reportaż - W jakim ja smutnym i tragicznym miejscu pracuję; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Spróbujmy razem - Dwie góralki; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Saga rodów - ród Jabłkowskich ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Nakrycia głowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Pegaz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pożegnanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Dzika Polska - Polot trzmiela; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1367; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 87 - Zabawa misia Tubby (Master Tubby's name game); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1745; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 141; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kino objazdowe; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Zrób to - odc.18; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Polot trzmiela; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Na dobry początek - Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1367; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 87 - Zabawa misia Tubby (Master Tubby's name game); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1745; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Łączy nas Polska - Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 141; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Kino objazdowe; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Podziemia Polski - W cieniu olbrzyma.; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pożegnanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku